A Night In Cold Weather
by LombaxShooter
Summary: Sonic has upset Amy pretty bad during a Christmas Eve Party and the only way to fix it is to tell Amy how he fells, but can he finally say three words he has always been scared to say?


A Night In Cold Weather

I do not own any sonic characters they belong to sega but Joey the Hedgehog belongs to me.

Amy:15

Sonic:18

Joey:18

Sally:16

Knuckles:20

Rouge:19

Tails:14

"Oh man, I just don't know what to wear" a certain pink hedgehog said. The hedgehog was none other than Amy Rose who was on her way to Tails's Christmas Eve Party, but was having a bit of trouble picking out what she would wear to the party to impress Sonic.

"I don't think I've worn this outfit yet" she said. It was blue jeans with a red long sleeve shirt with a mistletoe in the middle. "This is perfect he'll deffinetly notice me in this. I still don't know why Tails wanted me to bring a present with no name on it" he thought. "Oh no 8:30 I'm late!" she screamed! As that she grabbed her coat and rushed out of the door to the party.

When Amy got there the party had just started. (Whew I thought I was really going to miss it) she thought. Tails came over and welcomed her in to the party. "Hey Amy glad you could make it just put your present over there next to the others" he said."Thanks Tails" she said.

"Who is here right now?" she asked. "For right now it's Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, Joey, and you" he said. (Where's Sonic at?" she asked. "He's not here yet" he answered. "Ohhh" she moaned in distress. "Don't worry he'll be here Amy" he said to calm her down.

Just as he said that there was a knock on the door. "That's him!" she said in excitment. She opened the door. "Sonic!" she screamed. But that wasn't Sonic there.

"That'll be $15.95 for the pizza you ordered" said the pizza guy. "You're not Sonic!" she yelled. Then Tails came to the door to take the pizza. "Sorry about that here's your money" said Tails as he took the pizzas. "Here's your-" right before Tails could give him his tip Amy slamed the door in his face.

"Amy why did you do that?" he asked. Then there was another knock on the door. Amy opened the door and yelled "Would you go away we don't want you here!" "Gosh Amy, if you don't want me here that's fine" said a familar voice.

Amy's face turn all red of what she had just said. It was Sonic the Hedgehog her life long love. "Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" she said. "Well that's good cause I felt like partying tonight" he said with a chuckle. So they alll went inside and got the party started.

The party was blasting and everyone was having a good time. Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Joey were talking about past adventures they had when they were younger. Rouge and Knuckles were dacing to the music on the stereo downstairs. Everyone except Amy was having a good time. (Ah man, why can't he just notice me for once) she thought.

Just then Tails said for everyone to come upstairs to the living room. Everyone except Amy because she was in the basment. "How about we play a game it's been a tradition in my family for years you, see you take a present one of you brought and you switch the present with who ever wants it" he explained. "Sweet, so I can get whoever's gift I want?" asked Knuckles.

"Not exactly, you see we draw numbers and what ever number you pick you go that round and whoever has a present that you want you trade your present that you picked out and take their present" he said. Tails pulled out a box full of numbers and everyone picked out their numbers. "So who has 1?" Tails asked. "I do" said Sally. "Okay pick out your present" said Tails.

The present exchange game was really fun for everybody. Sally got National Treasure 2. Knuckles got some hardware tools. Tails got a book on some new inventions he could build. Joey got some clothes that were really ment for Tails which was a little embaressing for him. Rouge got some new running shoes that were also ment for Tails. Sonic got the best prize of all. 50 dollars in cash. There was just one problem.

There was one last present that didn't get picked by anyone. "Hey everybody played, didn't they?" Tails asked everyone. Nobody was paying attention to what he was saying cause of the presents they had gotten.

"Wow you won the grand prize didn't you" said Sally. "Yeah I guess so" Sonic replied. Just then, Amy came upstairs.

"What's with all the presents?" she asked. "We were playing a game to see who could get what" Tails explained. "Well is there a present for me?" she asked. "Yeah, your lucky there's only one left so I guess you can have it) said Tails. (Thank you so much Tails) said Amy as she kissed him on the cheek. Tails was getting really red in his cheeks at what Amy had just done.

As Amy opened her present she couldn't beleive what it was. A picture of all her friends in the summer. "Wow Sonic look at this" she said turning towards him. But just as she had turned her head she dropped the picture making it break into peices. Sonic was kissing Sally. "SONIC!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sonic turned around in adaze. "Amy, I can explain" he said. "Yeah right, just as there is a reason you would never date me" she screamed in anger. Amy then turned around and ran out of the house crying. "Amy wait!" Sonic yelled. Amy didn't want to turn back she just kept running back to her house in the cold weather night.

As Sonic walked backed into the house he felt a little guilty. "Sonic you alright?" asked Tails. "Yeah I'm fine Tails." he lied. After that the party went on for the rest of the night.

After the party was over and everyone had gone home Tails found Sonic asleep on the sofa in his workshop. "Uhh, Sonic" trying to wake him. "Ahh, don't hit me!" he yelled covering his head. "Sonic" said Tails. "Argh, Tails what time is it?" he asked. "7:30" Tails answered. "Let me guess, you were dreaming about Amy weren't you." Tails aked him. "No I wasn't" Sonic answered. Tails could tell he was not telling the truth. "Ok I was" he said.

"Sonic why did you do that to Amy last night?" Tails asked. "Hey, I didn't do anything last night!" he exclaimed. (Then why was she so upset?) Tails asked himself. "Look I have to go Tails. I'll talk to you later" he said as he put on his jacket and walked out the door.

"Man, maybe if I just say I'm sorry Amy will forgive me" Sonic thought. When Sonic got to Amy's apartment he knocked on the door. Amy then opened the door only to find out it was Sonic.

"What do you want?" she said sounding angry to see him. "Amy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he tried to say with guilt.

"Sonic I want to say something too" she answered. "Yeah" Sonic said hoping his way got through. "I'M OVER YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" she yelled as she slamed the door in his face. Sonic thought he would never hear that in his life from Amy.

"Amy" he said as he tried to get an answer out of her. Amy was opening the door, but then slammed it again and locked it. Sonic started to walk to Joey's house hoping he knew what had happenned last night.

"Joey you home?" Sonic asked while knocking on his door. "Yeah give me a second" he answered. Finally, Joey opened the door to reveil Sonic was standing there. "Sonic come in" Joey said welcomely.

"So why are you here Sonic?" he asked. "Well I was hoping you could tell me what happenned last night" Sonic answered. Joey couldn't help but get a little mad as he asked that question.

"Well for one you really upset Amy" Joey said. "I know that but why was she so upset last night I mean all I remember is that Sally said I got the best prize of out of anybody then next thing I remember is that Amy was upset" Sonic explained.

"Oh well, that explains alot" Joey said. "Well I guess I will have to tell you what happenned" Joey said holding his head in his hands.

"What, you knew this entire time and you didn't tell me!" Sonic said in surprise. "Well I thought you knew what happenned" Joey answered. "Well, anyway all I saw is pretty much what said but then I saw Amy come up the stairs and Tails gave her a present she tried to show you it but you were kissing Sally" Joey explained.

"What I would never do that you I both know I like Amy it's just that I've not told yet" Sonic answered. "Sonic I don't know what you think but all I saw was that you kissing Sally" Joey said.

"Wait remember back when we were kids I was going out with Sally then she broke up with me after that Amy thought it was her chance to get me to be her boyfriend" Sonic said. "Yeah and you said no and she's been after you ever since) Joey answered.

"Well what if Sally had been jelous this entire time and thought that no one could have me except her" Sonic explained. "Yeah know that does kinda make sense but get to the point already" said Joey.

"Simple Sally didn't want Amy to have me as her boyfriend made look like I still loved her and kissed me to stop Amy" Sonic finally said.

Joey couldn't beleive that Sonic managed to think all of that through. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do" Joey said. "What?' Sonic asked.

"You got to tell Amy how you feel" Joey explained. Sonic just let his jaw drop to the ground in disblief. "What, I don't think I can do it" Sonic said sounding scared. "Hey it's either that or goodbye Amy' Joey said.

"Ah man, how did I get myself in this mess" Sonic sighed. "Hey Joey I need to think about this okay" Sonic said. "Okay Sonic I understand well good luck" said Joey. "All right see you later" Sonic said as went out the door.

As Sonic raced around the city, he kept thinking about what Joey had said. "Man, what do I do if I don't tell Amy how I feel. She'll leave me for good but I'm to scared to tell her how I feel" Sonic thought.

Around this 9:00 p.m. Sonic finally made up his mind. "That's it I know what I have to do" Sonic thought. Sonic sped off towards Amy's apartment when he got there he noticed something on her door. A note that said "Sorry I'm not here right I've gone to my favorite place for Christmas." Sonic thought for a minute to think of her most favorite place in the entire world. "I've got it the tree where we met for the first time." With that Sonic went at super sonic speeds to where Amy was.

Amy was sitting underneath the tree that Sonic had first met her, waiting for Christmas to be over. When, she heard a sonic boom near where she was.

"Amy" said Sonic. "Sonic what are doing here?" she asked. "I've came to tell you what happenned last night" he said. "Can it Sonic I told you I'm over you!" Amy yelled. "No listen Amy I didn't kiss Sally she kissed me I don't love her' he explained.

"So Sonic if you didn't kiss her and you don't love her then who do you love" she asked. "I love you Amy Rose" Sonic finally said. Amy gasped of what had just heard. "What did you just say?" Amy said shocked. "I love you Amy Rose" Sonic said again.

"Now I have one last thing to do before Christmas is over" he said. Amy couldn't help but let her cheeks were blush red like crazy. Sonic then walked toward Amy and kissed her. Amy felt very light headed when he kissed her she returned the kiss pationetly. "Please God please don't let this night in cold weather end" Amy prayed. They don't know how long they kissed but when they departed they were gasping for air. Then the both said "I love you".


End file.
